Flag of the New Pacific Order
The flag of the New Pacific Order (also known as Franco's Banner, the Black and Blue, the Sacred Standard of Pacifica, et al.), was designed by the founder of the New Pacific Order, Francos Spain. Unlike the crests and complicated patterns featured in the decadent flags of other nations, Franco's Banner was designed to be easily made by the August Revolutionaries, readily identifiable from every other national flag, and inspire the people to uphold the values of Peace, Strength, and Prosperity. The flag of the New Pacific Order is a sacred instrument of the August Revolution, and should be treated with appropriate respect in all member-nations of the Order. The flag of the New Pacific Order was originally created in Nation States. When the New Pacific Order was founded in Cyber Nations, the same flag was carried over. The Imperial Flag The Imperial Flag is the flag used by the Emperor of the New Pacific Order. The Flag is used on official announcements, such as Imperial Decrees. The flag is similar to that of the standard flags found flying around Francograd and across the various nations of Pacifica, though Franco's Star is surrounded by olive leaf branches. Other Standards Various incarnations of the flag of the New Pacific Order have appeared over the years. For example, each department of the Order has their own logo or symbol (see right for three examples of how this applied), generally placed on top of the flag of the alliance. These flags were adopted in early 2007 to be used alongside departmental announcements. Individual nations of the NPO adopt the flag of the Order, but add their own touches or ideas. This practice of personalizing was begun by Koona. File:Recruiters.jpg|Recruitment Corp Flag File:NPO Pret.png|Praetorian Guard Flag Important Dates for using the flag While all Pacificans are encouraged to fly the flag as often as possible, the Flag should be flown on all official feast days and honored days of the Order, weather permitting, from dawn to dusk. The flag should be hoisted slowly, so remind us that Pax Pacifica is a long, difficult, but inevitable journey. The flag should be lowered quickly to remind us that any faltering on our part can cause the Order to collapse in an instant. The flag is not to be flown at night, as it wastefully creates wear upon the flag when no one can see it. Keeping with this theme of conservation, illumination of the flag with a spotlight is also disallowed, as it is a squandering of resources to illuminate the flag at night. This is to remind us that Pacifican resources are best spent efficiently bettering Pacifica. The lone exception is the illuminated Flag over the Body Republic, hoisted at all times, which flew defiantly over the City during the siege of Francograd in the Great Patriotic War. *''Day of Enlightenment:'' January 26 | Celebrates the founding of the New Pacific Order in the Cyberverse (2006). The world is darkness, Pacifica is the light. *''Feast of Prosperity:'' February 9–11 | Celebrates the bounty and justice the Order has brought the world. A time of plenty, celebration, and happiness in defiance of winter's chill. Starts with the Day of Triumph and ends with the Day of Industry. **''Day of Triumph:'' February 9 | Marks the first military victory of the Order, and the prosperity we brought the blue trading sphere. Celebrates our positive impact the world over. **''Day of Industry:'' February 11 | After the war, nations who were able to give aid became our first banks. This became the Pacific Bank, which is responsible for billions of Francos in both war and peace. *''Feast of Strength:'' April 12–14 | Celebrates the military might of the New Pacific Order, where we are grateful that such men lived who would give all they had for Pacifica. Starts with Day of Duty and ends with Day of Retribution. **''Day of Duty:'' April 12 | Commemorates the end of the Citrus War (2006), the first major nuclear conflict in the cyberverse, where Pacificans, without nukes of their own, went forth to battle and triumphed. Celebrates the willing. **''Day of Retribution:'' April 14 | Commemorates the end of the War of Retribution (2007), bringing justice to all the cyberverse. Celebrates the fruits of our military. *''Feast of Peace:'' July 30 - August 1 | A quiet time to reflect before beginning the Holy month of August. Commemorates those who perished in service to the Order. Starts with the Day of Dedication and ends with the Day of Remembrance. **''Day of Comradery:'' July 30 | We recognize that the Path of Peace requires all Pacificans to help out. Traditionally a day of charity and donation. **''Day of Remembrance:'' August 1 | The end of the Great Patriotic War, when the whole world was against us, and we survived. Also marks the beginning of the first surrender terms the New Pacific Order was subjected to in the aftermath of the Armageddon War. Celebrates the honored dead, the defiant living, and our collective sacrifice. *''Feast of Pacific Revolution:'' August 28 - September 1 | The most important feast in Pacifica, as it celebrates the founding of the Order. Begins with the August Revolution and ends with the Day of Order. Traditionally, all non-essential government offices are closed and the Order is reformed to be more efficient. **''August Revolution:'' August 28 | The corrupt Czar Thedoc was overthrown by the August Revolutionaries, lead by Francos Spain, and marks the start of the Great Purge (2003). Celebrates the great leaders of the Order **''Day of Order:'' September 1 | The day the New Pacific Order was officially founded (2003). A great day of speeches, reforms, and celebrations where the Emperor lays out the agenda for the coming year. Owning a flag These flags are in fact owned by Pacificans in real life. Two tags exist to identify owners of the Pacific flag, both featured on the left. Standardstütze tags identify those who brought a flag in the very first batch, these were the more expensive ones. Subsequent batches have seen a reduced price, being screen printed instead of applique. To the right is a real Pacifican flag. See also *Flag Code of the New Pacific Order - for Pacifican members only *Franco's Star - The center of the Pacifican Flag, the star, can be found in-game Category:New Pacific Order Category:Alliance Flags